


You take your comforts where you can

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>A/N: A fic that's been sitting in my "pile" for far too long. This was posted a hundred years ago on KinkFest(InsaneJournal community). The them was "You take your comfort where you can." Enjoy!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	You take your comforts where you can

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: A fic that's been sitting in my "pile" for far too long. This was posted a hundred years ago on KinkFest(InsaneJournal community). The them was "You take your comfort where you can." Enjoy!_

_A/N: A fic that's been sitting in my "pile" for far too long. This was posted a hundred years ago on KinkFest(InsaneJournal community). The them was "You take your comfort where you can." Enjoy!_

* * *

For once, Gojyo and Hakkai are alone in the jeep together while Goku hunts for food because he's always hungry and Sanzo goes off on his own to meditate because he's sick of everyone. Hakkai sits in the driver's seat, as usual, but he's not even spinning the wheels or moving to start. Gojyo is next to him, lighting a cigarette and staring at the sky. Hakkai smiles, happy that he doesn't have to look at his friend through the review mirror.

"For once, I can smoke in peace," Gojyo says, not taking his eyes off the sunlit clouds. "It's almost never quiet with those two around."

Hakkai nods. "Yea, it's nice. Too bad it won't last. Peace never lasts in this group."

"Come on, Hakkai. Nothing ever lasts." Gojyo takes another drag from the cigarette. "Hell, we might not last."

Hakkai blinks, not believing what he hears, but he also knows the reality. "I-I hope we do. I don't want to imagine life without you, especially without you." He almost blurts those words out as if pleading.

"Hakkai," Gojyo finally looks at him, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "All we can do is our best. You take your comforts where you can." He shrugs. "Besides, I'm not leaving you anytime soon. I don't want to."

"Neither do I." Hakkai smiles, watching the cloud of smoke trail from Gojyo's lips. He's tempted to lean down and kiss him, but doesn't. He decides to save such an act for when they get a room rather than an open space in a forest. "I'm comfortable here, but maybe later, we can, uh, get more comfortable."

"Hey, I'd like that. Just so long as I can eat and not have to share with Monkey Boy."

"You won't have to."

They fall silent, finding that it's no longer necessary to say much of anything. Hakkai declines to smoke, but it doesn't stop him from watching Gojyo puff cigarettes like a chimney. He doesn't mind because he knows that for many people, smoking is one of their few sources of comfort. As he watches the thin trails of smoke head for the clouds, Hakkai finds that so long as he has Gojyo, he has all the comfort he needs.


End file.
